Misunderstood
by Lola-Tenshi
Summary: Constantly misunderstood and shunned by those around him, Szayel takes comfort from the only one who doesn't flinch away but instead seeks to chase away the loneliness. StarrkSzayel, Drabble, AU, Pre-established relationship.


Title: Misunderstood

Author: lola_tenshi

Pairing(s): Starrk/Szayel

Rating: PG

Warnings: Yaoi, Angsty, AU, pre-established unusual relationship. Also, Szayel and Starrk may come off as being a little OOC . . . sorry about that.

Word Count: 734

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me.

Summary: Constantly misunderstood and shunned by those around him, Szayel takes comfort from the only one who doesn't flinch away but instead seeks to chase away the loneliness.

Author's Note: This is a super rare pairing, so I'm not sure how many people will actually read it. I hope you guys are are at least curious enough to at try, then of course review! I love to hear your feedback on how I can improve. :D

P.S. - If you're interested in this pairing, you should check out this amazing piece of art done by bichva on deviantart! It's called Family Comfort and is absolutely stunning!

* * *

><p>Fingertips tapped a rapid, unsteady rhythm on the oak table top, white with unspoken tension and anger. A second hand was tightly tangled in a mass of bright-pink hair, tugging sharply every few seconds. Any pain that might have been felt was missed by Szayel, he was so lost in thought.<p>

He had to calm down, his breathing was starting to labor, his head becoming light. But he could still hear the voices, whispering in his head. They were the voices of people Szayel had met throughout his life, those he knew the names of and those he didn't. His peers, his teachers, his family, even random people on the street. All saying that he was crazy, mad, or dangerous. He never had any friends, all of his classmates, boys and girls alike, had shied away from him in fear. Even in college, after he had specifically enrolled in a University far from home, the heated whispers followed him like vicious parasites.

Szayel took a deep, shuddering breath. He had to calm down before he became too upset. Besides, he had to remind himself that he was no longer alone anymore. That he had found someone who was also isolated, looking for companionship to chase away the loneliness. He took another deep breath, then another to be safe. Of course he wasn't alone anymore. It was just easy to forget the fact when he was ranting about this particular issue to himself.

A warm hand suddenly landed on his head, causing Szayel to blink slowly in surprise. The hand then slid down the back of his head, smoothing down the chin-length locks. Comforting. When it reached the nape of his neck, slender fingers pushed through the thin layer of pink to reach velvety soft skin. The hand continued its downwards path, fingertips causing Szayel's skin to tingle pleasantly. Once at the bottom of his neck, the hand slid down his right shoulder, pausing to give a gentle squeeze before letting go.

The man behind Szayel stepped around him, taking a seat next to the pink-haired man at the small circular kitchen table. Long dark-brown locks were mused, indicating that the man had just woken up. His head was resting in his palm, which was propped up on top of the table by his elbow, giving the man an air of fatigue or laziness. Despite this, affection filled blue-gray eyes studied him attentively, lips slightly upturned; though Szayel would be reluctant to call it a smile. Brown brows quickly furrowed in concern.

"Szayel. You're thinking of them again, aren't you?"

Frowning, Szayel didn't reply, not wanting to admit that that was exactly what he had been doing. He still had difficulties admitting to any possible flaw within himself, despite how much he trusted Starrk. Not to mention that Szayel was unsure how to describe the relationship between the two of them. Sometimes they acted like mere roommates, other times like close friends. Or, like now, even more than that. Starrk usually let Szayel guide their strange relationship, content to sit back and enjoy the ride.

"We seem to have this conversation a lot," Starrk mused, bringing Szayel out of his thoughts. He reached out with one hand, cupping a pale cheek and accidentally bumping the other's white glasses in the process. "You shouldn't waste your time thinking about them, it's not your fault that they misunderstand you."

Szayel sighed, leaning against the hand that was now caressing his cheek. The fingers were calloused and rough, but their warmth was more than welcome. It always surprised him how Starrk's presence made him feel so at ease. The brown haired man had only been around for a few minutes, and already Szayel was feeling better.

To Szayel, Starrk was a source of strength and protection. Ever since the two had run into each other, Szayel's life had become more balanced, focused even. More often than not, Starrk was like a wall that blocked out the outside world, protecting Szayel from the cruel words and isolation. In return, Szayel was a constant presence in Starrk's life who was also living a life of loneliness in the wake of his sister's death many years ago.

It was only in Starrk's presence that Szayel would admit what he said next.

"You're right. The important fact to consider is that I'm not alone, and neither is you."


End file.
